Judgment Day
by LamestUsernameEver
Summary: When Annabeth dies, there are only a few people who can comfort Percy. Two of those people are Thalia and Nico. But when they betray him, he goes and joins Chaos. He becomes the Prince of the Universe and creates an army. As the leader, he has to give a task to those who want to join to prove themselves. But when Thalia and Nico want to join, will he let them in or kick them out?


**A/N: Hey guys. I know, I know. I should be working on Betrayed Once Again but this is the first story I ever thought about and it hasn't got out of my head. I hope you like it and it might have a slightly different writing style than I usually use.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own it. This is gonna be the disclaimer for the entire story.**

**Chapter 1**

_"No Annabeth! Please don't leave me. Please. I can't bear to be without you. Please Annabeth, please!"_

_"I'm sorry Percy. Keep living your life to your fullest, for me. Promise me that."_

_"I can't. But I will, for you. You'll always be my Wise Girl, Annabeth."_

_"And you'll always be my Seaweed Brain, Percy."_

Percy.

Percy!

PERCY!

I woke up with a start. I looked around in fear before my eyes landed on Thalia and Nico. They looked at me with worried filled eyes before both of them crushed me in a hug. I hugged back as some tears started falling out steadily. We stayed there for a while before I finally calmed down.

"Was it another one about her?" Thalia asked me gently. I nodded my head and she gave me another hug.

"C'mon Perce, let's go eat breakfast." Nico told me. I nodded and they went outside to wait for me.

I changed and then went outside. I saw them standing at the door and I immediately pasted on a smile. I hardly ever smiled for real now a days but I had to stay strong for the camp.

I went over to Thalia and Nico who were whispering furiously to each other.

"No we can't. It wouldn't work out. And what if he finds out."

"He won't, Nico. We'll just introduce them. He'll accept him. It's in his nature."

"Thalia this won't work. If the secret slips out-"

"It won't slip. If we just make su-"

"Uh, hey guys. What're you talking about?" I asked. Who_were_ they talking about. And what's the secret?

"Oh, uh, I was just telling Nico about... these wolves I wanted to introduce to each other. He was just worried that since one of the wolves was dead for a few seconds that the others wouldn't accept him. Yeah." Thalia said. I could tell it was an excuse due to her fidgeting. But I let it drop.

"Oh, okay. Can we go eat now?" I asked with fake cheerfulness.

"Yeah. Let's go get some blue pancakes." With that, we walked to the pavilion.

Together, we went to the Poseidon table and sat down. Usually, campers couldn't sit down at other tables besides their own, but the gods and campers made an exception. Even though I was their camp leader, they knew that I had been to Tartarus and lost my soul mate. They knew that I might have random panic attacks and the only people who could help me were the seven and Thalia and Nico.

The nymphs soon came with a plate of blue pancakes for us. Ever since Thalia and Nico had gone to my house, they loved blue food. Then, one time, they brought blue pancakes and cookies back to camp, let the nymphs try them, and now the nymphs make and eat blue food. Though they still have normal food for the other campers.

As soon as they set down the plates, Thalia and Nico dug in. I just ate slowly. That proved that I wasn't in the mood.

"Hey, um, guys? Do you mind if I go back yo my cabin?" I asked them after eating for a bit.

"Yeah, go ahead." Responded Thalia who quickly stood up and shadow traveled away by Nico.

I frowned at that. Usually when I would suggest going anywhere all by myself, they would go into this overprotective mode and kept asking me questions. That's how they've been acting since she died. That is until today.

I just shrugged it off and went to my cabin. When I got there I laid on my bed, looking at the hippocampus ornament that Tyson made. I let my memories wander for a bit. I thought about how life would have been different if I wasn't a demigod. If I wasn't part of both prophecies. If I hadn't fallen in love. If she hadn't died. If I had died instead of her.

So many 'what ifs'. So many possibilities. So many choices. And I may have chosen the wrong ones.

**A/N: Okay, I know that was short. But they should be getting longer each chapter. Also, this was supposed to be more upbeat but it sort of took a turn by itself. And this is going to be a "Percy gets betrayed and joins Chaos" story. Don't worry though, it will be different from the normal Chaos stories. And, this is not connected in any way with Betrayed Once Again.**

**For those of you wondering, it will be Percabeth. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.**

**Review, it's good for your soul. :)**


End file.
